Misoan Empire
The Misoan Empire or Misoan Rebellion are the original villain group during the Yokawan-Era. They first appeared in Cyber Hero: Heroes of Freedom as the main antagonist in Season 1 then reappears again in Cyber Hero: Future Strike as an associate faction with CHRONOS and a main antagonist again under General von Kaizre. They are known as the Third Reich of Cyber Hero series because of their rebellious action and dictatorship. The Misoan reigns again in New Horizons under their new leadership Wilhelm-Krauze. However, they returneed as an antagonist along with NOCTURNE in Cyber Hero: Generation C. The Misoan Empire has its own nation which is located closer to Austria and does not relate to Germany and the German Army. In Cyber Hero: Codename C, it is possible that the Misoan Empire was remained undefeated in the past and they developing a new secret weapon with the help of the Yokawa Haikatzu, RedTide, and the Ironbolt factions in order to dominate the entire universe but failed since NOCTURNE was completed eradicated. However, the eradication of NOCTURNE did not succeed since the entire forces had retreated to the United States of America where their main base of operations are located. Before the death of Ideki-Shida, the leaders of the Misoan Empire along with their allies formed their greatest ambition to conquer the entire world. In Cyber Hero: Source of Power, the Misoan Empire is still at war with Baron Pennyworth's army after the death of both leaders. Now, the entire army is led by a ruthless and aggressive General von Kaizre in order to gain their empowerment from it's opponents. However, the Misoans will not face the SKY Federation since the Yokawa Haikatzu and NOCTURNE are still at war with them until they defeated. Later on, General von Kaizre ordered Grayhound to interrupt the battle between the Grand Leader of Yokawa Haikatzu and the company of SKY Federation agents after they defeated her grand protectors. However, it appears that the Misoan Empire had finally negotiated with the Yokawans in order to make their plans succeed which will be the last antagonists to be encountered, but was delayed after the remaining Yokawan forces liberated the northern part of Japan which lead into a war between the Japanese government and the Yokawa Haikatzu. In Cyber Hero: Fatal Front, the Misoan Empire are the main antagonists to be encountered by the heroes. After the Allied forces won the war in Japan against the Yokawa Haikatzu, Mitch-Crabbe and the Sentinel Defensive Force retreated after he received a contact from Wilhelm-Krauze regarding the new developed weapons of mass destruction in order to take over the world. Like the Yokawa Haikatzu, the Misoan Empire divided into five divisions which are the Misoan Regime Forces, Chemical Corps, Secret Science, Cult of Darkness and the Guztapo. However, when they defeated, it doesn't mean that they are gone for good, but they had their mysterious allies who are hidden beneath the shadows of eternal darkness. It is rumored that the Yokawan leader Miasaka-Harashime is actually one of Krauze's loyal members after the Yokawa Haikatzu negotiated with the Misoan Empire. Later it is revealed that the true leader and mastermind is Hellion Vylzburge. Background Write the first section of your page here. Known Crimes and Activities *Mass Genocide *Evil experiments on Humans, Animals and Plants *Torture *Running Concentration Camps *Ethnic Cleansing *Hate Crimes *Paranormal Occultism that bring glory thru violence *Conspiracies *Crimes against Humanity *War Crimes *Espionage *Terrorism (Only in America, certain parts of Europe, North & South Africa, and the Middle East) *Chemical Warfare Notable Members Leader(s) *Hellion Vylzburge - The true leader and Supreme Commander of the Misoan Empire. *Wilhelm-Krauze - Ex-Supreme Commander of the Misoan Empire who intended to commit suicide in Cyber Hero: Source of Power, but it was a hoax. He revealed to be the main antagonist in Cyber Hero: Fatal Front. *Vunderaine Von-Richt - Chief scientist of the Top Secret Misoan Weapons of Mass Destruction and a senior Misoan officer. He led the entire Misoan Empire in Cyber Hero: Source of Power after the death of Wilhelm-Krauze. Killed by his arch-nemesis Baron Pennyworth. *General von Kaizre - Lead General of the Misoan army who is now a current supreme commander after the death of Vunderaine then demoted to general officer after Wilhelm stepped in. *Heinrich von Wraith - Ruthless commander who intends to rule the Nutcracker kingdom which appears only in the Christmas special episodes. And a current leadership and governor of the Misoan Nation. Staff members *Misoan Commander - Former commander who was killed by Cyber Guy. *Minogue-Riechstein - Commander of the Misoan Paranormal Division who also allied with the Guztapo. *Colonel Huntley - One of Krauze's high ranking officers who led the invasion in both Europe and North America. *Major Milltaune - One of Krauze's high ranking officers who led the invasion in Africa. *Kraske-Enigma - Hired agent who was associate member with Yokawa Haikatzu, was killed by Cyber Guy. *The Dark Ghost - Leader of the Guztapo and the Misoan Paranormal Division. *Hooligious - A head occultist of the Misoan Paranormal Division. *Admiral Blurkwitz - Fleet Admiral of the Misoan Navy. *Captain Scholdierz - Submarine captain of the Misoan Navy. *Commander Aukiga - An ex-SKY Federation Commander and a former Yokawan officer who later became as one of the Misoan staff members during the downfall of the Yokawa Haikatzu. *Marshal-Drake Agents *The Gray Spy *Hiltrude von Bruna - Guztapo undercover agent and an officer in charge of the Misoan Concentration Camp. *The Redeemer - Espionage agent under the Guztapo. *Grayhound - Former SKY Agent who defects to the Misoans. *Baron Dread Sky - Mulwaffe top ace pilot who is the Blue Skybolt's arch-enemy. *Mulwaffe Captain - Baron Dread Sky's right hand. *Le Coure - A French convert double agent who led the invasion and occupation of France. *Misoan Sergeant - An unnamed sergeant who led his troops in North America. *Steel Blader - Blades expert and a bounty hunter assassin who was hired by Huntley. *Death Steel - One of the Misoan Empire's powerful experimental cybernoids that is used to hunt down the remaining allied survivors. *Iron Steel Gulyd - Combat Engineer who first operated the Madd Dozer. *Kleiz-Vonburge - A double agent who betrayed his brother Klaus after he became jealous that he never chosen to be a World Cyber Heroes representative for Germany. *Dr. Von-Ernst - One of the chief scientists who worked for Krauze who is known as "The Butcher". Also the creator of the dreaded super cybernoids. *Judgment Cyber II - Former NOCTURNE member who betrayed his followers after they failed during the Crisis in America. *Mitch-Crabbe Associated Agents *Renegade Rage *Bolt Storm *Brinestrom *Scarze *Dark Cyber Guy II *Dark Cyber Guy III Allies *Dr. Death-Arm - Reminiscent leader of the Machina Regime. Created the Death Drones which served as a robotic henchmen. *Hazing Dragon *Mark of Nikolais *RedTide *Blue Vanguards Former Allies *The Blacksnow Gang - Separated then later associated with CHRONOS in Cyber Hero: Future Strike. *Yokawa Haikatzu (Until the middle story plot in Cyber Hero: Fatal Front) *NOCTURNE members who are loyal to Judgment Cyber II Former *Baron Skybolt - Skybolt Bandits pilot who was currently allied with the SKY Federation. However, he appeared to be a British spy. *Panzer Cyber - Bought by the NOCTURNE. *Sky Viper - Mulwaffe Air Force prototype cybernoid. Destroyed after being hit by NyteJet's attack. His remains was salvaged by the Yokawa Haikatzu and rebuilt as Sky Venom. *Kobazaiku - Former general until he became a leader of his own faction. *Baron Pennyworth - Former ex-commander who defects to the US Cyber Resistance Army in order to end the Misoan's ambition by killing Vunderaine Von-Richt, a former friend who turned rival. Trivia *The Blacksnow gang and it's Summer games counterpart known as the Darkwarm Gang are originally recruited by this evil organization. However, the Blacksnow is separated by the Misoan for CHRONOS in Cyber Hero: Future Strike. *It was noticed that they survived at the end of the Yokawan-era in the previous series. *The Misoan Empire are based on Nazi Germany with futuristic elements, but they had black flags with an "M" symbols instead of red and swastikas. Also it is inspired by Hydra, a fictional terrorist organization in Marvel Comics. *The Misoan's salute rises with their single fist instead of a flatten hand in the US and International versions to avoid any Nazi references. *The only continents that are only targeted by the Misoans are North America, Europe, Africa, Middle East, and South America. **North America is the first continent to be invaded and occupied by the Misoans until they defeated by the American Forces. *The Misoans does not have a culture and nationality which were originated are, except for Le Coure and Kleiz-Vonburge which they are double agents from other countries. *According to the US and European government, it is against the law for idealizing their beliefs and possession of any Misoan related items especially in selected European countries. The law in this series is similar to the real-life law in Germany which are Nazism is illegal in their country. *According to Crystal Productions, that the Misoans are responsible for forming a united alliance of evil organizations to create an ultimate plan for world domination. *As of Fatal Front, it is revealed that the Misoan Empire is more inquisitive and ruthless than the other evil factions because they're dictatorship are much superior. Category:Groups Category:Villainous Groups Category:Misoan Rebellion Category:CHRONOS Associated Group Category:Hostile Category:Antagonists